Alexander Lightwood will you
by Ever Sparks
Summary: Magnus proposes and well...read and find out. Malec
1. Will you marry me?

Magnus POV

I was sitting with Alec on my couch. We were watching Moulin Rouge together…again. We both sang along to every song. Alec had such a beautiful voice. It sounded like it belonged to an angel. Sometimes I found it hard to believe that Jace was the one with the extra angel blood.

I reached into my pocket and fumbled with the ring in my pocket trying to figure out how to ask. Panic filled my mind. What if he said no? What if he decided he didn't want to deal with the problems of being with an immortal?

"Magnus…are you okay?" Alec asked. Those brilliant blue eyes were staring at him worryingly. I shook the doubtful thoughts out of my head and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Never been better." I replied. Then as he turned back to the movie I stood up, causing Alec who had been leaning on me to fall back onto the couch. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Magnus what are you…" he grew silent in shock as I knelt down on one knee.

"Alexander Lightwood…Would you…would you marry me?" I asked. Alec sat staring open mouthed at me and at the beautiful engagement ring.

"Umm….of c-course Magnus" he stuttered blushing as brightly as a cherry.

Magnus squealed in delight and hugged Alec lifting him up and spinning him around in excitement.

"Wow is someone in a good mood?" Alec smirked

"I love you Alec."

"I love you too."

Alec leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Then his phone buzzed. A text from Izzy… She may have set me up with Alec but that girl had some horrible timing.

"I've got to go hun vampire problem in Central Park."

"Need help?"

"Nah I'll be fine see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Unless you want to come back and stay the night here." Alec blushed.

"No you know I can't."

"Okay I love you"

"Love you to bye"

"Bye" Alec waved and walked out.


	2. cameras

Alec POV

I walked towards Izzy who was standing in the moonlight grinning evilly.

"Iz what's going on?... I thought… Where are the vamps?"

"No vamps."

"Then why did you call me? I was busy."

"I know. Sooooo what happened with Magnus?" I could feel myself blushing then I realized something.

"How do you know something happened?" I asked suspiciously. She shrugged at me.

"Video cameras…"

"IZZY!"

"Unfortunately the sound broke though so I couldn't hear what was said. Did he really propose?"

"Yeah." I said feeling myself blush again.

"Aaaaannd?"

"And I said yes."

"Awww you guys are so adorable!" She squealed.

"And you're an obnoxious fangirl."

Then Izzy's face grew serious again.

"You realize this means you have to tell them soon."

"Tell who?" but even as I said it I knew who she meant.

"Our parents. You have to tell them that you're gay…and dating a warlock…well engaged to a warlock."

"Oh…I'll tell them tomorrow. I'm tired."


	3. Texts

Texts

Alec-Izzy is such a fangirl

Magnus-how so…this time

Alec-she had cameras set up in your apartment that's why she told me to meet her in central park

Magnus- WHAT! can I kill her…please…

Alec-no

Magnus-awww pretty please with sugar on top

Alec-magnus

Magnus-fine

Alec-but she made me realize something

Magnus-what

Alec-i still have to come out to my parents

Magnus-...shit…sorry hun I forgot

Alec-not your fault

Magnus-want me to come with you

Alec-please?

Magnus-kay when

Alec-tomorrow

Magnus-kay 3 i love you

Alec-love you to

Magnus-;)

Alec-… im scared

Magnus-don't worry youll be fine trust me

Alec-but what if they freak out

Magnus-we'll deal with it

Alec-what if they kick me out

Magnus- youll live with me

Alec-really?

Magnus-of course

Alec-thanks hun

Magnus-anytime

Alec-im sleepy see you tomarrow

Magnus- kay love ya

Alec-love you to

Magnus- night

Alec-goodnight


	4. coming out

Magnus POV

I stood outside the institute nervously waiting for Alec's text. I wasn't just nervous, I was panicking. What if he chickened out? What if he decided it was to big of a risk? Then my phone buzzed.

Alec- Come on in

I sighed and walked up to the door. The second I knocked Alec opened the door. We walked into the elevator silently and went up. I looked at Alec. He looked pale…paler than usual. He looked terrified. I reached down and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked at me and smiled. When we reached the library door Alec looked at me and whispered.

"Wait here for a minute?"

"okay." I replied as Alec when to see his parents.

He walked through the door into the library where Robert and Marsye were and said,

"Ummm….m-m-mom d-dad can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What about?" Robert replied oblivious to his sons stuttering. Alec looked desperately at the slightly open door and I came strutting in.

"What Is The Warlock Doing Here?" Marsye demanded shrilly. I flinched at the hatred in her voice.

"Just listen for a moment mom." Alec said.

She sighed and looked at them expectantly.

"Ummm….mom...dad…"Alec said reaching for my hand. I squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Mom…Dad…I'm…I'm gay. Magnus is my fiance. We're getting married."

An eerie silence filled the room. Marsye looked ready to cry. Robert looked ready to kill one of us…which of us I don't know. Then he looked at me with eyes filled with pure hatred and rage.

"YOU! You did this. It's your fault…"then he turned to Alec," Get Out Now!...Get Your Things and Leave. Never Show Your Face At This Institute Again or I swear by the Angel I'll kill you. My son wouldn't do anything as disgusting as marry a guy a downworler guy no less. He's half demon. My son would never lower himself to that. Therefore theres no way in heaven or hell that you're my son." He shouted at us but I wasn't watching him. I had been watching Alec as the words were said. Each word his father said looked like it stabbed him in the heart. Halfway through Alec had begun to cry. I was furious. I glared at Alec's parents until Robert was done talking.

"You close-minded shadowhunters are as bad as mundanes. In fact your worse. How could you disown your oldest son for who he loves and worse how could you swear by the angel you'd kill him if he ever came back. Just know you'll regret this and if Alec is smart he won't forgive you for it either. Oh and if you lay a hand on him or hire someone to hurt him you won't live to see the next day Robert that's my promise to you. I don't want to kill you because for some unconceivable reason it would probably hurt Alec and I also don't want to leave Izzy without a dad but I'll do what I have to do to keep Alec safe." Then I turned to Alec, "Come on I'll poof your stuff over." Alec just nodded still crying and staring at the floor and let me lead him out of the room. As we walked out we ran literally into Isabelle. She looked from me to Alec and back to me.

"Magnus what happened."

"Your parents disowned him and your father swore on the angel that if he ever showed up at the institute again he'd kill him." Izzy gasped at the last part knowing the power of that oath.

"Oh… I don't know how but Jace and I will fix it I promise."

For the first time since his father began talking Alec looked up.

"Isabelle…Don't…They made there choice and I made mine" he said looking at Magnus, "They are no longer my parents." All this he said in a voice colder than anything either of then had ever heard. Izzy looked shocked. I was as well.

"Alec are you…"

"Magnus can we just go home." He interrupted

"Of course hun. Come on."


	5. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer- I unfortunatly own nothing :(**

I woke up alone in the warmth of Magnus's bed. I didn't remember going to bed…come to think of it I don't remember anything after leaving the Institute. I remember what happened before we left. Those memories still burned brightly in his mind. Almost as brightly as the colors and glitter in Magnus's room (well our room I guess now)…almost but not quite nothing was THAT bright. Well…unless you counted the warlock that lived in the room, Magnus. As if he sensed I was thinking about him he walked. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and stared at the sparkly warlock.

"Good morning hun."

He smirked at me,

"You mean evening?"

"huh? Wait, what time is it?"

"About 6:30"

"WHAT?"

"Yep. Oh and the party's at 8 so we better get you ready."

"I'll just wear what I usually wear."

"Not a chance."

Then he snapped his fingers and blue sparks flew out and around me. As they did I felt the warm familiar jammies replaced by something tight and knowing Magnus most likely colorful. Then the magic was gone and I was left staring at the person in the mirror in shock. I was wearing rainbow zebra striped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said I 3 sexy warlocks on it.

"Ummm…Magnus…What the heck am I wearing?"

Then I looked up at my face and hair. I was wearing eyeliner and he had cut my hair and dyed my bang rainbow.

"And What did you do to my hair?"

Magnus laughed at me.

"It's just for the party besides you look sexy."

"But it's soo…colorful and where the hell did you get this shirt?"

"Warlocks R Us. Why?"

"…wait…are you serious…Warlocks R Us?" I laughed.

"Yeah why's that so funny?"**(Poor Magnus he doesn't get it)**

"nevermind"

Then Magnus went and got ready while I looked around his room. It's a lot bigger than it looked mostly because of the room sized closets. He had five. One for clothes. One for shoes. One for accessories. One was empty except for a few things…my clothes. And the last was entirely for glitter and makeup… so much glitter and make up. An hour later Magnus walked out in purple fishnets…tights and shirt, a black mini skirt, a black tank-top, eyeliner, glitter, and spiked up, glittery hair. I could not wait for this party to end…then I get my sexy warlock to myself.

**First- I'm sorry I made you crossdress Magnus, but you know it'd be hot.**

**Second -If you want to see the outfit Alec wore it'll be posted on DeviantArt this weekend or sooner...hopefully. I'll put the link up once its up.**

**Third- I want Alec's Shirt. It's hot.**

**Fourth-Please Review and tell me who should wear the dress in the wedding...cause I haven't decided yet."  
><strong>


	6. alecs wedding dress

*Alec POV*  
>"Why did let Magnus convince me to wear this?" A asked myself as I squeezed myself into a dress...A fucking wedding dress...well...my fucking wedding dress I suppose.<br>"Shut up you look you nervous?" Izzy asked.  
>"A little bit..." I admitted.<br>Finally the dress was zipped. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked like a girl...a flat girl but a girl nonetheless. It was a mundie wedding dress so it was white but honestly it was beautiful...Simple...not to flashy.  
>"Okay now to hair and make up."<br>I sighed, Magnus had magicked my hair longer so that Izzy could do what she wanted with it. I walked to the chair and Izzy put a sheet around me so nothing would get on my dress. She cut my hair so it was just past shoulder length and the got out her curling iron.  
>"NO...No no no. No curls I already look like a girl...please no curls."<br>"But you'll look so pretty."  
>"NO."<br>"Fine...I'll straighten it...better."  
>"Yep"<br>She straightened it and fixed my bangs...then got out the makeup.  
>"Izzy..." I warned.<br>"I know...I know..."  
>"Just dont go over board."<br>She put eyeliner and mascara on me plus a little bit of light blue sparkles. Then she checked her phone.  
>"Hurry its almost time."<br>I put on the torture devices called heels and followed Izzy out. When I walked down the Aisle I saw him. Magnus had his hair down and pulled back in a low pony tail. He wore a black tux...with a rainbow tie...of course...I smiled at him...then I was distracted by a snicker...Jace. He was tring and not succeeding at not laughing. Clary looked furious. I blushed and in my distraction tripped over my dress and fell on my face.

I Jerked awake. It was still the night after the party... there is no way I'm wearing the dress


	7. nightmares

*Magnus POV*

I looked down at my magnificently sparkly dress and took a deep breath before I walked through the doors. The music started and I started walking down the aisle to my soon to be husband. He looked stunning in a black tux and a blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly. He looked happier that I'd ever seen him. I heard movement in the background but I didn't care enough to look away. Until I felt a sharp pain in my chest and Alecs face turned from happy to horrified.I looked down and saw a Seraph blade protruding from my chest. Blood blossomed from it staining the dress. Alec ran to me and as he got here Robert Lightwood slit his throat.  
>"NNNOOOO!" I screamed<br>"You discusting fags... I told you I'd kill you both."

I woke up still screaming.  
>"Magnus...Magnus are you okay?"<br>"sorry...nightmare."  
>"Me to...Magnus I..."<br>"Alec I..."  
>"I am not wearing the dress." we said in unison.<p> 


End file.
